The Disapearance of James Sirius Potter
by winnie6336
Summary: James Sirius Potter has gone missing and Ginny and Harry Potter are hysterical. They have just lost a child and Harry is determined to get him back before he loses him forever. James however is in more danger then they realise, but is it really James they wanted? Or did the kidnappers have something far more sinister in mind for the Potter family? How will they find him again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about what happened when James Sirius Potter goes missing, and how they got him back.**

 **Ages:** **Albus Severus/Rose Weasley- 5**

 **Lily Luna/Hugo Weasley - 3**

 **James Sirius/Fred II/ - 6** **Roxanne Weasley/Louise Weasley/Molly Weasley - 8**

 **Dominique Weasley/Lucy Weasley - 12**

 **Victoire Weasley - 15**

 **Teddy Weasley - 16**

 **Sorry if the ages don't match up, but that's what I am going by.**

"James!" Ginny Weasley called up the stairs. She had Lily sitting on a highchair, and Albus playing with his food at his chair. Her husband Harry was reading a news paper at the head of the table. Ginny had just finished making diner and was calling up for her son James.

"JAMES!?" Ginny called suddenly getting impatient with the stubborn 6 year old.

"JAM-" Ginny shouted upstairs but was caught mid-sentence after hearing a smash from upstairs and James' scream.

Ginny looked at Harry and he began to run upstairs after her. Suddenly James screamed again and the house shook. The wall next to the room fell down and smoke covered the floor. Harry, coughing and spluttering, ran into the room to find a messy room and the wall looking out the house, knocked down and missing in parts. It looked like a bomb had hit the room. Ginny began crying as she saw a note pinned to James', now on the floor, cork board.

"Harr-y?" Ginny said covering her mouth and tears running down her face. Harry snatched the note, and began to read:

 _We have your son: don't worry he will make a great death eater in time._

"Ginny call the ministry!" Harry ran to his muggle house phone and dialled the number. They picked up and Harry began to explain. He was now sobbing and Ginny was on the sofa crying.

"Mummy, where is Jamsie?" Albus said, climbing onto Ginny's lap. She hugged him close and he began to squirm.

"Mummy! I cant breath!?" Albus said. Ginny let him go and began sobbing again.

"Come on, we need to go." Harry said grabbing a crying Lily and tugging at Albus' arm.

"HARRY WE NEED TO FIND JAMES!" Ginny screamed causing Albus to start crying and Lily to cry even more.

"Ginny, the police are coming, but the Ministry has told us to leave in case they come back for Albus and Lily, they will come to the Burrow and talk to us tomorrow." Ginny picked up Albus, who was now covered in dust and sobbing.

 **The Burrow**

"MUM! MUM!?" Ginny said screaming out and crying hysterically. Harry emerged out of the fire place and set Lily on the couch.

"MOLLY! PLEASE!" Harry said, just as Mrs Weasley came stumbling down the stairs.

"What is it dears- OH MY GOD! What happened!" Mrs Weasley said as the rest of the family all came out of different rooms.

"James was kidnapped, there was a note and the house has been partially blown up, BUT THANKS WE'RE FINE!" Ginny said sitting on the couch, her face in her hands.

"Oh Ginny!" Mrs Weasley threw her arms around her daughter and George and Percy led all the children into another room.

"Come on Lily, mummy isn't feeling well, come to Uncle George." George tried to pick her up but she started waving her arms around and screaming.

"Let me take her." Mr Weasley said trying to take her but she refused to.

"MAMA! MAMAMAAAAAAA!" Lily screamed and Ginny snatched her off Mr Weasley. She stroked her hair and sobbed into her ginger locks.

 **That Night**

"Ginny, honey, you need to get some sleep. Please, I promise we will find James." Harry said trying to coax Ginny to going to sleep. She was sitting on her old bed, hugging her knees and looking into the distance. Ron and Hermione had agreed to look after Lily and Albus in their house, as they wanted too take as much stress of Harry and Ginny that night. Ron had assured Ginny it was safe at theirs, as they lived in a very large wizard town, and lived next to an Auror and seeing as Ron was an Auror it would be safer with them.

"I can't go to sleep, my baby is missing and- and- there's nothing I can do about it!" Ginny said crying. Harry got in bed next to her and hugged her close.

"I promise we will find him, I promise." Harry said hugging her until they both fell asleep, tired and worried for their little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

Harry Potter woke up, dishevelled and tired, to running water and hair dryers. He opened his eyes after about 20 minutes and suddenly remembered the day before. He sat up suddenly and banged his head on Ginny's slated wall. He was rubbing his head and grumbling as Ginny walked out of the bathroom with dark circles under her eyes and a sleek pony tail down her back. She had on her clothes from the day before and had obviously been in the shower.

"Hello..." Ginny said starting to fold her pyjamas, and a ghostly edge to her voice.

"Ginny?" Harry said walking behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "You want to go downstairs?"

Ginny began to nod her head, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

On the way down the stairs they heard the front door open and Ginny looked up at Harry, then sprinted downstairs, and threw open the door. It was only 7:30 and already the whole family were up, and even Hermione had taken Lily and Albus over. Albus ran over to Harry and Lily to whine looking to be picked up. Harry balanced her on his waist and held Albus' hand.

"Hello Mrs Potter, I am here about your son James Sirius Potter." Ginny stepped aside and the man at the door walked in. He was followed by a few more men and women from the Ministry that Harry recognised from the department of Missing Wizard and Witches, and a few from the department of Underage Wizards and Witches.

"Hello Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, and Percy. Now we need to speak with the parents alone." Everyone dispersed and Molly handed them all a coffee. Then Harry sat down next to Ginny holding her hand, and the men and women sat on the arm chairs.

"Now, this is obviously a very unfortunate situation, and it must be hard on you both. I cant begin to imagine what you are going through. My name is Dr Amberhall, and I will be the main Wizard on the case. We will be searching the surrounding towns and carefully analysing the note and evidence left, but all that we can confer is that it was a very powerful spell, most likely from a right handed witch or wizard, and they are probably not alone. Now, we need to be leaving, but Harry we would be very great full if you returned to work and accompanied Ronald Weasley in the investigation, I'm sure you would be up to finding James and we need you to give no interviews or pictures to journalists, or anyone out of this house for that matter, you can ask the whole family if you want, we would be grateful for the help. I hope to see you tomorrow in our department. We will update you daily and now we must go." The team all got up and flooed out. Harry and Ginny were left stunned by their brief appearance.

"I can't go into work! How could they think I would just leave you!" Harry said standing up.

"Harry we have to! I need to find my baby and they can help us! I will not let them turn him into- into- into a deatheater!" Ginny said standing up as well.

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny began to call from the living room, and the whole family soon came in.

"Ok, Harry and me are going to the department tomorrow and help them, who else will help?" Ginny said hands on hips.

"I will!"

"I will."

"Me too!"

Soon the whole family had joined in, but they crossed the line at the children.

"Sorry dears, I want to find James' as much as you, but I need to stay here with kids, I just don't feel safe with them at a babysitters, or even muggle school for that matter." Mrs Weasley said.

"Yeah, but no offence, but you might need some help mum." George said.

"I'll stay behind as well." Fleur said, and Percy seconded that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Surroundings**

"Mummy? Daddy?" James said waking very groggily, and rubbing his red eyes. He had momentarily forgot about the day before. He sat in a cold room, with no windows and a thin blanket on the stone floor. A bucket was placed in the corner of the room, which James had unfortunately had to relive himself in, was casting a lingering smell on the room. James was kneeling on the ground with a black eye and the side of his face scratched red, and a missing shoe and ripped shirt.

He had had such a traumatic day the day before and was left crying softly, cuddling the blanket, and looking around his grim surroundings.

"Mummy, Daddy, please help me, please, I'm scared..." James sobbed the whole day until he felt drained of tears and he could feel anything but ultimate sorrow.

 **The Ministry**

"Harry! Ginny!" Luna Lovegood said running towards the couple who had just entered through the fireplace.

"Hello Luna.." Ginny said and Luna engulfed her in a big hug. Ginny began crying on her shoulder.

"Oh Ginny, Harry, I couldn't possible imagine what you both are going through, I couldn't bare to lose my twins. I am here for the reopening of the Department of Unicorn Protection, I need to write a segment for the Quibbler. The exhibit is actually quite boring and I wouldn't recommend it. But Ginny how are you, I mean this must be stressful?" Luna said picking up her papers and rubbing Ginny's arm. Harry gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm alright, just worried... But we have a good team of experts on the case and we have been assured that they would get him back."

"Well if you want I can come over tonight, the kids might like to see the others and I could even give you some of my calming tea. It really helps and I have a bunch of herbs for it in my garden. Also if you want I will be happy to write an article on James. Maybe someone has seen him and it might help?" Luna said helpfully.

"Thank you for the offer but we have been told by the Ministry not to tell the public yet and I wouldn't want to anger them. But we would be very grateful if you came over tonight. Ginny could use something to calm her nerves, and if you have any sleeping draught potions it would help a lot as she is getting very little sleep these days." Harry said putting an arm around Ginny and addressing Luna.

"I think I have some in my kitchen, I will bring it over tonight. Well I'll see you both later." Luna hugged them both once more and she hopped into the fireplace and flooed out.

 **The Department of Missing Wizards or Witches**

"Harry, Ginny." Amberhall walked over in muggle clothes and shook both their hands. He then led them into the room and they saw a big board with pictures of James, their house, James' room, and the note was taped up on the board as evidence.7

"We have had BIG improvements in the case, but it seems the more we uncover, the more we get confused. You see, we have found something about the note that seemed suspicious. The pen was actually the same pen that was sitting on James' desk. It was a green, muggle, ink pen. It seems strange that it was that pen, as the kidnapping did seem quite quick. Also even stranger, the letter was in fact in James' hand! We have compared it to his other writing and it is undoubtedly his. A bit neater but nether the less, we have that to g on. The person who has kidnapped your son is either a mind controller, and or using a very powerful curse. We don't know how he would have enough time to do this but as you say James was in his room for less then 10 minutes, so the kidnapper must have been outside the window waiting for him to return. And we are positive it was a supporter of Voldemort, which I suppose was quite obvious." Amberhall was smiling proudly at his discoveries, but Ginny and Harry had angry, confused looks on their faces.

"So you got our hopes up, and called us here early, to tell us that the letter wasn't even in the kidnappers hand, and that he was a deatheater?" Ginny said with a wobbly voice.

"Yes, quite a move forward I must say." Amberhall boasted.

"WE ALREADY KNEW ALL THAT INFORMATION BEFORE WE EVEN ARRIVED! I HAVE READ MY SONS WORK SINE HE WAS 3 AND I KNOW THAT WAS HIS HANDWRITTING, AND WE ARE WELL AWARE THAT THE KIDNAPPER WAS A DEATHEATER!" Ginny screamed before sinking into a chair, crying her eyes out. Harry sat next to her and try to soothe her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Surroundings**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO! MUMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY! DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" James said sitting up straight from his bed, only to realise that his nightmare was just that, a nightmare. However he knew that he could escape the true hell he was living in.

James had been in that room for 3 days with no food, apart from a glass of water a day, which had to be placed into the room when the child was under the torture curse so he wouldn't see their faces. This happened to be the happiest part of James' day, as he heard his parents shouting for him when he was unconscious from the pain. However this morning was different. The same feeling that James had had the past 3 days stopped suddenly as the door creaked open. He went silent and had the look of pure terror on his pale face. However this time it wasn't a wizard.

"'ello James Potter..." Said the girl with the beautiful face and blonde hair. She seemed oddly familiar, though James couldn't quite make the connection.

"Who are y-you?" James said shrinking back from the tray of food she was handing to him. It was only then that James saw the dark rings under her eyes, and the scars on her porcelain cheek. He also saw that she wasn't a little girl, she was a woman, around 19.

"Don't vorry James Potter, I am Gabrielle de lacour, and I was kidnapped too. Don't vorry, I have a plan!"

 **The Burrow**

"Ginny? I'm off to the Ministry, I think you should stay home with Lily and Albus." Harry said and Ginny got out of bed, with her tear stains now fading on her face.

"No! No Harry I'm going to find my son! We are so close!" Ginny said.

"I know you want to, but we aren't any further along. I know you keep saying we will get there soon, but Al and Lily need their mother, Al is having trouble sleeping at Hermione's and Lily is almost unable to hold still. Please Ginny, do it for them." Harry placed his arms on her shoulders, and it was then she saw the bags under his eyes and tear stains on his cheeks.

"Ok. For them Harry." Ginny cupped his cheek in one hand and Harry held the her other hand in his own. She pulled in for a hug and Harry squeezed her tight in his arms.

"How about you go back to the house, pack the kids toys and things. They have the house rebuilt and maybe you could start moving back in. There will be Aurors around the perimeter but Lily and Al need their own house, and I can tell you miss it too." Harry said picking up his suitcase, and walking out the door. He waved to her through the window before he apparated, then Ginny got to work packing.

 **Ginny and Harry's House**

"Come on Al, go and get out your toys, but keep them in the living room!" Ginny said, holding Lily and trying to carrying in boxes and bags with a spell.

"What do you want to do Lily? We can do whatever you want and you can have whatever you want for lunch." Ginny was feeling very attached to Albus and Lily, not wanting to upset them or say no.

"NUGGETS AND CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" Lily screamed, arms in the air and a big smile on her face. She giggled and suddenly squealed when Teddy walked in through the door.

"TEDDY!" Lily said jumping out of Ginny's arms ad into her Godbrother's.

"Hello Lily flower! Hi Ginny." Teddy gave her a half hug while holding Lily in his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Ok, just... missing him... and Luna's potions have been helping me sleep, so I feel a bit better, still you know, but a bit better." Ginny folded her arms and stared at her feet. "Would you possibly take Lily and get her started with some painting. I have a box-"

"Under the stairs. Yeah Ginny, I know, I've spent many a night babysitting Lily and have had the joy of helping her wash glitter and paint out of her hair."

"Thanks Teddy. Would you like some chocolate pancakes and chicken nuggets?" Ginny asked.

"No thanks, I'm having dinner at Diagon Alley with Victoire."

"OHHHHHH! TEDDY AND VICKY SITTING ON A BROOM!" Albus started. Teddy started to play fight him, trying to cover his mouth. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES THE NIFFLER, THEN COMES THE UNICORN, LAST COMES THE HIPPOGRIFF IN THE ROCKING CARRIAGE!"

"Albus would you like to paint with Lily and Teddy?" Ginny asked poking her head through the doorway.

"Yes mummy!" Albus said crawling up to the coffee table to join his sister.

"NO ALBUS THATS MY PAGE!"

"LET ME SEE IT!"

"DONT PUT A STICKER ON IT!"

"IT IMPROVES IT!"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!" Lily screamed stamping her foot and crying.

"James leave Lily's page alone!" Teddy said to Albus, before slapping his hand to his mouth and turning his turquoise a bright orange, the colour of shock.

Ginny looked up, but pretended to ignore him.

"Where is James? Wasn't he with his friend? Auntie Hermione said that, was she lying?" Albus asked.

"No Albus, he is at his friend Michael's house. Now why don't you finish your picture." Said Teddy.

Ginny had tears in her eyes when she served the kids food, and put on a brave face when she bent down to talk to them.

"What were you drawing kids?" Ginny asked, laughing at Lily and Albus' mouths covered in chocolate.

Ginny picked up their pictures, Albus' had a picture of a two little boys playing Quidditch, one with black hair and green eyes and glasses labelled Al. The other had brown hair and was labelled James. And Lily's was a family photo, with her, Al, Harry, Ginny, and James in the centre holding drawing Lily's hand.

Ginny ran upstairs sobbing, while Lily and Albus looked sad.

"Did she not like our drawings?" Albus asked Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Surroundings**

James Potter sat on his stone floor after a very intense torture, and not having seen Gabrielle for several days. He was starting to long more and more for his parents and this pain muffled all hunger pains he had. It was then the door creaked open and Gabrielle tip toed in. She now had dirty hair and ripped clothes.

"James listen to me, I don't have much time! I have found my escape but I am unable to take you with me dear friend. I will explain soon. Just please wait. I have my time turner and will bring help." She placed the big chunk of bread into his hands and the watered milk on the blanket.

James sat shocked, but after a few minutes he realised the things she had said and began crying with happiness.

 **James' Room**

Ginny threw herself on her sons bed, crying onto the stuffed dragon, and hugging James' toy broom stick.

It was then, as Ginny stared at the floor, that Ginny saw a little glimmer under the waste paper bin. She got up, wiped away her tears, and picked up a few broken, copper fragments, which was covered in dust.

"Is - is this a time turner?" Ginny said aloud, just as Teddy burst into the room.

"Gi- Ginny! It's Fleur, she's in the living room!" Teddy said, out of breath. Ginny stuffed the time turner into her pocket and ran downstairs. In her living room was a sobbing Fleur and all her family and the Weasley's.

"Children, upstairs, please!" Ginny said pushing Albus and Lily out of the room. All Fleur's family was sobbing their hearts out and Ginny turned to Ron for answers.

"Ginny, it's Gabrielle, she's missing! And they left the same note they left for you and Harry!" Ron said.

"The evidence has been turned over to our case, and now we have a missing woman and child." Harry said with glassy eyes. "They sent me home early to tell you. They told us to all come here for a few hours until they secure the perimeter."

As Mrs Weasley got to work making tea and sandwiches, Ginny pulled Harry to the side.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry said biting his nail.

"Harry, I found this in James' room, is it really what I think it is?" Ginny handed Harry the fragments, and Harry's eyes widened.

"If this is what we think it is, and it really is from the kidnapper, then we will have James back sooner then we think!" Harry ran out to the fireplace, with a big grin on his pale face. Ginny ran after him and screamed for the Ministry.

 **The Ministry**

"AMBERHALL! AMBERHALL! LOOK! WE HAVE IT! It's a time turner Ginny found in James' room!"

"Mr Potter, show me this." Amberhall grabbed the fragments and sat at his desk. He grabbed the magical spy glass on his bookshelf above his desk and started examining it.

A few hours passed and Ginny was starting to get anxious.

"Don't worry so, here." Harry handed Ginny a glass of pumpkin juice. By this stage they were home and waiting for had put the kids to bed, and had a little cry with Harry while waiting in their bedroom.

"Ginny? Harry?" Amberhall said in a soft voice, emerging from the fireplace. We have news. Gabrielle has been found, in an alleyway in Portugal. apparently she time travelled and was chased down till she apparated. But she knows where James is."

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Harry screamed at the detective.

"He is in Malfoy Manor, 1876."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny?!" Harry called into the kitchen the next morning.

"I was talking to Fleur, apparently Gabrielle was taken back to France and refuses to speak of the tormenting. But she sent this." Ginny showed Harry a page which had been faxed over. "It's the details of what she has experienced."

 _Dearest Harry and Ginervra,_

 _It pains to write this letter, but I feel you must know of this horrible place before going to rescue James. I know not of what he is suffering personally, but I shall tell you my story and it might scare you but I feel it for the best._

 _I was often told the past month that James Potter was to be held prisoner for his life. They told me this as I was sent into the cell to provide him with food and drink. I wold hear his screams in the night as the deatheaters tortured him. It was then that they would walk in and torture me too. I wish not to speak of methods but please be assured it was horrendous. James looked ill s I visited him, the bruises on his body and the red eyes told me not ask of his experiences. But I managed to escape with a one-way time turner. Unfortunately I could not take him with me as the security was to extensive surrounding him._

 _I hope this does not upset you and I don't mean this to be malicious, but I hope you both the best of luck,_

 _Gabrielle De la Coeur_

"Oh Harry!" Ginny whispered with teary eyes.

"That's it, we are getting him back now!"

 **The Ministry**

"Amberhall!" Harry screamed.

"Harry! We actually have the time turner here! If you wish to chose your team to travel with then you shall be able to go and retrieve your son." He had a sickenly sweet smile and was carrying a time turner.

"I have my team. They are outside." Amberhall opened the doors and saw George, Bill, Charlie, Teddy, Percy, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Angelica, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Quite a lot of people Harry? But anyways! Better late then never!" Harry glared at him, suspicious at his behaviour, but chose to ignore it and just gathered them all up for a pep talk.

"Ok, now as soon as we get there, there will be a fight. I need you all to try and defend them off while me and Ginny and George find James."

Everyone agreed with him and they were off. As Harry was leaving he saw Amberhall time travel also with a different time turner, with a wicked smile on his face.

"NOOOOO!" Harry said finally realising what had happened. A sudden pang of fear jolted through his veins, but he was already time traveling. Hermione steered them through a vortex of time and space.

All of a sudden they landed in a heap on the stone floor of 1876 in Malfoy Manor.

"Well , well, well. Visitors?" A stranger in old clothing and tall white blonde hair.

 **Unknown Surroundings**

Harry awoke from a long, deep, sleep with a bruise on his head and clear signs of a resent sleeping draught. The smell of sewers and damp filled his lungs and he saw his family all around him, chained to the circular wall with only him inn the centre. He, too, was chained but this time to the floor, just enough to stand and examine the room. There wasn't much, but a few mice and a grate on the ceiling, just enough room between the bars to let the moonlight pour in.

"I must have been out for a while?" Harry thought.

"Harrry?" Ginny said lifting her drooping head ad staring at him with big, round eyes.

"GINNY!" It was then Harry tried with all his might to reach her, and clean the dirt and blood from her face.

Just then bars surrounded Harry in a circle ad the chains disappeared. They were mocking him, and this caused Harry to fall to floor in exhaustion.

The whole room began to slowly wake, and deatheaters filed in through a hidden door in the wall, standing in a circle around Harry.

"The famous Harry Potter! Oh how low have you sank!" Came the sneering voice he recognised to well.

"Draco?" Harry said his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes Harry.." Draco whispered, trying to hid his own statement as if it was shameful.

"Potter! Delighted to met you! I am Mistress Malfoy, the owner of this grand home. You and your little friends shall have the same treatment as your son. Now hold still prisoners!" The woman from before said, and all at once they all turned and began torturing the person behind them.

Draco Malfoy stepped up to Harry when their backs were turned and whispered, "Pretend." The Draco pointed his wand at him but cast no such spell. Instead he watched Harry as he wreathed inn fake pain and fell to the floor once more.

A few hours later the others woke up to the sound of Draco coming in through the door with a candle.

"Wake up, get up Potter, Weasley's? I'm here to release you all."

"What? Why would you do that? Draco you stole my son!" Ginny shouted but Draco ran over and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know, but don't shout, they might hear! Now please we don't have much time! You must all go, James is on the very bottom floor, in the smallest room. you will see wizards all around there, but don't worry. These people act tough but they are all to scared to hurt you all, they have heard stories of the wars and wouldn't cross your paths. Now outside this room is two soldiers but I gave them sleeping draught. Ok, now go! Here are your wands and a spare timeturner." Draco said with a small smile and hugged Ginny before letting them go. He had tears on his cheeks and scars on his arms.

"Goodbye Draco. And thank you." Harry said before running off.

As they rounded the corner, they came across a maze of corridors, but the blazing flames of the torches led their way to the bottom floor. Soon they had come across their first guard.

"POTTER! HE'S OUT! HE'S-" But Percy had quickly felt with him and they ran off leaving him under a very powerful freezing spell. They came across a few more guards but managed to get past them. It wasn't until they saw the door of a heavily protected door that the first battle took place.

"SIR HE'S OUT! GET THE OTHER KIDS!" And then spells were shot.

"EXPELLIUMOUS!"

"AVADA KADAVA!"

"CRUCIO!"

Soon the whole lot of guards were asleep or tied up, and a few ran to help those who had fallen. George helped Mr Weasley recover from a strong spell that managed to knock him on his back. Percy was helped by Angelica and Hermione tiptoed with Ron, Ginny and Harry, as they edged towards the door with wands at the ready, prepared for an ambush.

"James?" Ginny called in, but there was no one there.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Harry said his eyes filling with rage.

He stepped out and marched upstairs to the main hall. Everyone followed in pursuit but it was unnaturally quiet.

"OK AMBERHALL! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT AND WE CAN FIGHT FOR MY SON!" Harry called out, his head pointing upwards, and shouting. He waited a minute, before Amberhall jumped down from a banister and landing on his feet.

"I think I like that deal, but let's raise the price, how about THREE of your children?!" At that moment Lily and Albus were raised down by chains from the ceiling, unconscious and bleeding.

"Amberhall?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"MUMMY! HELP ME!" James called from the top of the stairs. He was in midair and being hoisted up by chains and rope. He was reaching out for Ginny and Harry and crying.

"JAMES!" Harry called, trying to run to him, but Amberhall pushed him back so hard that he slid across the ground.

"Now, now, manners Potter, I believe you promised me a battle?" Suddenly 40-50 death eaters jumped down for the banister and fired spells everywhere.

The fight was long, and many death eaters were knocked out, until it was only Amberhall left. The sight of James had put a sudden burst of rage in them all and they fought bravely, fighting off them all.

The Weasley's all tied them all up, and even locked Amberhall in a cage in the corner.

"JAMES?!" Ginny said running towards him. Harry began to, but thought it better to raise Lily and Albus down.

By the time they were down, James had run out of his mothers arms and was kneeling over Albus and Lily, crying on Lily and holding Albus' limp hand.

"Are they dead?!" James said between sniffs.

"No son, they will be fine, but come here." Harry engulfed him in a big hug and Ginny joined in.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered.

"LILY!" James said throwing his arms around her, then as Albus woke he hugged him too.

"I missed you all so much. I thought you had forgotten me!" James said, it was then Harry and Ginny saw the bags under his eyes and the tears on his pale, thing face, steak down his cheekbones.

"My baby boy, I would never forget you." Ginny said hugging him and crying.

"Just never do it again." Lily said which made them all laugh, as the Weasley's joined them.

* * *

They were soon home, having given all the death eaters over to Askaban, and Ginny was in the kitchen making chocolate pancakes, sausages, bacon, sandwiches, and Harry was making hot chocolate, as Albus, Lily and James all watched TV in the family room at the back.

"Kids? Dinner!" And she set them all out big servings of all James' favourite foods, and a happy smile came across her face as James followed his siblings for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks mummy." Lily said hugging her and Albus and James followed.

"What about dad!" Harry joked walking over with 3 mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thanks dad." James said running over and hugging him.

"Be careful, here take your hot chocolate before you make me spill it." James took it and sat down at the table.

As Ginny and Harry stared at the table the just smiled, grateful it was finally a full table, with all three of their children.


End file.
